Question: $\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 8}{3 \times 8}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{12}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{20}{24}$